


If You Insist

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Love Confession, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't be friends with you anymore."





	If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

> mangaverse, pre-crystal tokyo, probably post series

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't be friends with you anymore."

Rei looked up and stared, long and dark, and then she bent her head back down to her book in a sweet curve of white neck and black hair. "Then hurry up and stop talking to me so I can finish this chapter." She turned a page.

Defying her, Minako pulled out a chair directly across from Rei. People moved around them, chattering in bright summer-time, bubble gum voices, with light and heat shining in through the windows of the ice cream parlor. Motoki took orders, and the pleasant chime of the cash register blended merrily with laughter.

"No, I'm serious," Minako said, pausing to take a huge slurp of her vanilla shake with extra whipped cream. She laid her hands out flat on the table, her nail polish radiantly blue, to match her eyes. Rei tried not to look up from her book, focusing on the clean print across the crisp page.

"So am I. This is a good chapter. Now, shut up."

"I'm in love with you," Minako stated, clearly and boldly as she ever did anything. Rei read the same word four times in quick succession, and then slammed her book closed, and glared at Minako because Minako had put on the lipstick that made her mouth look ripe for the taking _on purpose_.

"So obviously we can't be friends, since friendship doesn't work that way," Minako rattled on, wide eyed with her dark eyeliner and yellow bangs falling across her face, the subtle wave of her hair intensified with the heat; Rei tilted her head and examined her with vicious eyes.

Minako explained: "I want to do really improper things with you. It's kind of driving me crazy. So there's no way we can be friends anymore, because I'm not going to be satisfied with just that. It's all or nothing with the goddess of love!"

Rei decided not to mention that Minako drove her crazy on a daily basis, assuming that the present situation obviously spoke for itself. She figured that's what love was like; incessant and blinding and suffocatingly brilliant. It was like a trap, where you looked into the face of it once and couldn't look away again. She'd seen the idea of this in the fire years ago, and for a long time she'd wondered if that had made it inevitable, or if the inevitability of falling for her best friend is what had made the vision flicker into life in the first place.

She leaned over and kissed Minako, and then she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her thumb over her lips and stared at the lipstick she wiped off.

"Now will you let me finish my chapter?" she asked grumpily. "It really is a good one."

"Oh fine," Minako sighed, "if you insist."


End file.
